


Internet Stars

by funfetti4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, YouTuber!Keith, YouTuber!Lance, Youtuber!Allura, Youtuber!Hunk, Youtuber!Pidge, Youtuber!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfetti4/pseuds/funfetti4
Summary: Lance and Keith are both popular well known Youtubers that secretly watch each others videos. Then one day they meet at a con and their whole world turns upside down. Will Keith ever feel worthy of Lance? Will Lance ever face his strong feelings for Keith? Will Pidge get sick of their shit and lock them in a room together? Stick around to find out.





	1. Man Was I wrong

“Finally!”

Lance gets up from his laptop and stretches dramatically for a few seconds. “That video took forever to edit!”

Lance looks around his peaceful living room. He spots his friends Hunk and Pidge sleeping peacefully. He insisted on having them sleep over so they could all ride together. He can’t wait for this afternoon, he has never been in a room with more than five Youtubers at once. Lance sighs dreamily at the idea. He yawns and glances at the corner of his screen, “8 AM!”

Lance scrambles to get under his forgotten covers “I’m not gonna get enough beauty sleep for this afternoon!” 

“Can you please stop talking to yourself? Some people actually upload their videos on time and get to actually sleep at a decent time.”

“Oh I’m sorry did I wake you Pigeon,” Lance taunts loudly at the girl across the room. “Don’t mind me I’m just going to bed!”

“Fuck off Lance.”

“Lance please go to sleep,” Hunk mumbles from the bed next to Lance’s. “We have to be at the con at 1 o'clock and we need as much as rest as we can get. Those signings can go on for hours.”

“Ok Ok I just need to get this video uploaded.” Hunk nods to him and turns over in the covers not before saying goodnight to Lance.

Lance signs into his account to upload his newest dance video. This one was a collab with one of Lance’s closest friends Allura. It was mostly just them messing around cracking jokes but it finished with a beautiful dance routine that they worked on for weeks.

Lance’s channel was a mix of dance and beauty videos. He did skincare vids and ones that teach you how to work on your dancing technique. He would say his channel was somewhat popular. He had 12.5 million subscribers but Lance never really thought the numbers mattered. He always did videos for his fans not for fame. 

Lance finished uploading his video when a notification popped up on his screen. _Keith H has posted a video._

____

Lance clicked on the notification as soon as it popped up. Lance didn’t personally know Keith but his friend Shiro did. He was brought up in a conversation once and Lance decided to look him up.  
Keith’s channel consisted of blade reviews, conspiracy theories and really cool trick shot videos of Keith throwing knives at targets. Sometimes there was even the occasional gaming video. Lance wasn’t particularly into that sort of thing but he was into one thing.

Keith. The very first time Lance clicked onto Keith’s video it had opened up to a shaky camera zooming and focusing on Keith. He was in what Lance assumed to be his backyard. It looked like any ordinary backyard except it was lined with huge wooden totem pole looking things that had hundreds of knife marks indented in them. He had one hand on his hip and in the other he was holding three throwing knives.

“Hey guys! Today I’m going to be testing these really cool knives that a fan sent me. Their super lightweight so they will probably sail pretty smoothly.” Then he turned toward a pole that was eight feet away from him and threw the blade with so much precision that it hit right in the middle. 

“Holy shit those are so light! Thanks man these are great!” Keith then flashed the camera a smile that made Lance subscribe right away. Ever since then Lance just watches Keith’s videos to see his beautiful face. The way his face lights up when he gets a perfect hit. The way he laughs when he throws a blade way off. The way he lists all the technical terms that make a particular blade so balanced and light. 

Lance wasn’t in love with the guy but he did like him a lot. It was kind of like a celebrity crush kind of thing.

The one that Lance clicked on had been a short five minute one. The lighting was dark and cast shadows on Keith’s face. He was rubbing his hands through his messy ink black hair. 

“Hey guys. This is just a short video telling you guys that I’m going to be at Vidcon in building 3 at 1 PM. A lot of people who don’t have social media wanted to know so there you go,” Keith smiled lazily at the camera. “Also thank you so much for 10 million subscribers it means so much.”

Lance almost screamed. Keith was going to be in the same building at the same time as Lance! He couldn’t believe it. Was he finally going to meet him? Maybe he can get Shiro to introduce him? He doesn't want to seem creepy. “Hey! The name’s Lance. I’m not really into knives or anything but I like your face.” Lance shuddered at the thought. 

Lance liked the video then shut his laptop. He nestled under the covers and tried to sleep but he was way to excited. If his first con wasn’t exciting enough his celebrity crush being there was way to much excitement for him to handle. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep.

That night Lance got four hours of sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was watching the city buildings through the car window while they were stuck in traffic. He could hear his driver cursing the amount of waiting they had to sit through. Shiro was sleeping next to him and he could hear the soft snores of the male over the loud honks caused by traffic.

Keith was currently on his way to the con and he was feeling super anxious. What if his fans hate his personality? What if no one shows up? Keith shakes the thought away and distracts himself with his phone. While he looks at his notifications that’s when he sees it. _Sharpshooter has posted a video. ___

____

____

Keith puts on his earbuds and starts watching the video. It’s Lance and Allura messing around and it makes Keith chuckle and stop worrying about the con. It ends with the dance routine and Keith is in awe. _He’s so talented. _Keith thinks to himself. Keith didn’t know the first thing about dancing or makeup but he still watched all of Lance’s videos.__

____

____

He liked how he didn’t care what anyone thought about him. Not everyone out there agreed with makeup on guys but he still makes content. Every week. No matter how many awful hate comments he gets he always stays so strong.

Keith wishes he could be like that. 

The driver snaps Keith out of his thoughts and tells him their there. Keith wakes up Shiro and gets out. Two men lead Shiro and Keith to an elevator. They are lead into the green room and are met with other Youtubers Keith recalls watching at some point. 

“You look stiff,” Shiro says handing Keith a bottle of water. “Don’t worry you’ll be just fine.” 

“I don’t know Shiro,” Keith glances around the room. “I’m not good with this sort of thing.”

“You’ll be fine. I promise. Now come on let me introduce you to Allura.” Shiro says beckoning Keith to follow him into the crowd of people.

Keith takes a gulp of water and follows Shiro into the crowd of strangers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Lance calm down you’re walking to fast,” Pidge yells at Lance several feet ahead of them. Pidge leans over to one of the bodyguards “First timer.” She whispers. The guard gives a knowing nod and keeps walking.

“We’re almost there Hunk! I can feel it!” Lance says gleefully skipping next to his best friend.

“That’s because we are here Lance.” Hunk comes to a stop at a door and shakes his head at his friends antics.

The bodyguard opens the door and Lance rushes in with Pidge and Hunk following. “Allura!” Lance calls running towards his white haired friend. “Lance it’s so good to see you!” Allura says in her british accent that makes Lance’s name sound like ‘Lonce.’

Lance was too excited to notice the two people standing in front of Allura. “You already know Shiro,” Allura gestures toward Shiro and Shiro shoots Lance a ‘nice to see you’ “This is his friend Keith Hyun.”

Lance freezes. He looks to the right of Shiro and sees Keith shyly looking at Lance. “Oh… hey. Uhm I love your videos.” Lance says trying to sound nonchalant raising his hand for Keith to shake. 

“Really?” Keith sounds surprised and shakes Lance’s hand. Lance’s heart melts at the way Keith’s face lit up. “Yeah you’re crazy talented.” Lance gives Keith a glittering smile. He is SO proud he is keeping his chill.

“You are too.” Keith adds when their done shaking hands. 

“Wait, you watch my videos! Woah I didn’t know you were a fan.” Lance smirks.

“What, no I’m not a fan. Wait, I am but like not in a creepy way or-”

“I’m just playing with you man,” Lance chuckles. “But you are talented that part wasn’t a joke.

Keith blushes, “Thanks.”

They turn towards Allura and Shiro who have drifted off into their own conversation. Lance was going to start off something with Keith but was cut off when an intercom said they had to be at the booths in five minutes.

“I’ll see you out there?” Keith says suddenly.

“Yeah. Of course.” Lance grins and walks away but not before he turns around and shoots him a wink.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The signing takes five hours. By the end Keith is exhausted and his hand feels numb. Shortly after the signing started, Keith finds out he had nothing to worry about. Everyone was so nice and friendly. Some people cried and gave him hugs. He had a blast.

He was currently in the green room sitting at a table with Shiro. Shiro was talking to some guy named Coran. Apparently he was a ballet dancer that was frequently featured in Allura’s videos. He had a cool orange mustache to match his orange hair which made him look very mature but still had bit of childlike glimmer in his eyes.

“Shiro, Coran and Keith meet Pidge and Hunk,” Allura introduced the two friends. “And all of you already know Lance.”

“How’s it going Coran?” Lance smirked shooting Keith a wink that made Keith want to explode.

“I am doing well Lance. Your dance routine with Allura was beautiful.” Coran nodded toward Lance with a smile.

“Aww thanks man we worked on that one forever.” Lance said nudging Allura with his shoulder.

“Hi I’m Katie but everyone calls me Pidge.” Pidge shook Keith’s, Shiro’s and Coran’s hands.

“Oh, you do those gaming videos right?” Shiro asked the small computer genius.

“Yup. Gaming, building PCs, game developing, the works.” Pidge smiled and shrugged.

“And you must be Hunk. I’ve watched some of your videos because I can’t cook at all.” Shiro bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. Hunk’s channel consisted of cooking and baking tutorials that were very well known in the cooking community.

“Yeah one time he tried to microwave popcorn and he almost burned the house down.” Keith added.

Everyone laughed while Shiro punched Keith’s arm. Keith felt light headed when he saw Lance laugh like a fucking mythical God. _Oh jesus I’m too gay for this. ___

____

____

“Well I’m Shiro and this is my friend Keith,” Keith nods at the two. 

“Shiro does brilliant work out videos,” Allura chimes in. “He plays just about every sport there is and his trick shot videos are amazing. Keith is super talented as well. 

“Oh yeah I know Lance is always showing me Keith’s videos,” Pidge wiggles her eyebrows at Lance. “He’s a real fan.”

“Woah Pidge calm down you act like I’m a stalker heh.” Lance turns away and rubs the back of his neck to hid his blush. 

“Pidge is always joking around like that.” Lance fake laughs slapping his arm down on Pidge’s shoulder a little too hard.

Keith smirks at the two and Lance thinks he died and went to heaven. 

“I have an idea!” Allura points a finger to the ceiling. “We should all have dinner tonight at my house! Me and Coran would love to have you. Right Coran?" Allura smiles at Coran and he agrees with a smile of his own.

“We could go! It’s not like we have any hot dates or anything.” Lance was celebrating that he could have more time with Keith…. And everybody else of course. 

“We’re in.” Keith nodded towards Shiro waiting for his approval. Shiro takes the hint “Yeah I’m free.”

“Ok it’s settled,” Allura clasps her hands together. “We’ll meet at my house at 8:30.”

“Alright we better get going.” Shiro tells Keith. “Alright, see ya later.” Keith waves at the group. 

The two start walking away and the group seperate to go do something else. But Lance has a weird feeling to tell Keith something and before he knows it he’s running towards Keith. 

Lance grabs Keith’s arm before he can stop himself and says the first thing that comes to mind.

“I’m looking forward to dinner tonight.”

Keith stares at Lance wide eyed but then smiles softly just before Keith is taken over by a foreign, overwhelming feeling of confidence that he’s pretty sure was never there before.

“So am I Sharpshooter.” 

Lance watches Keith walk away with an awed expression. And he thinks back to that morning and how he thought he could never be anymore excited. 

“Man was I wrong.”


	2. Bonding Moment

“Lance, we are not listening to Beyonce!”

“C’mon Pidge! Just one song? It can be one you pick.”

“Lance, I will cut off my own foot before I have to listen to ‘Single Ladies’ again”

“Alright whatever.” Lance gives up trying to change the song choice in the car. He is currently in the backseat with Pidge while Hunk is chatting with their driver in the front seat.

Saying Lance is nervous is understatement of the year. He is terrified. And excited. But mostly terrified. 

They are on their way to Allura’s dinner gathering that she proposed earlier that day. Lance was looking forward to seeing Keith though. He couldn’t wait to see his shy smile and messy black hair. Lance gets butterflies just thinking about it.

Lance glances down at his blue flannel and black shirt. He smooths down his black jeans. _Did I overdress? Oh God, did I underdress?_

__He looks over at Pidge who’s wearing a plain green T-shirt with white skinny jeans. He quickly glances at Hunk who is wearing his signature bandana and a plain orange shirt with brown jeans. _You’re fine Lance, you’re overthinking again._ Lance shakes the bad thoughts away and turns to his reflection in the window. __

_____You’re proud. You’re brave. You’re bold._ __ _ _

______Lance recites the chant he made in highschool over and over again in his head until he believes it’s true. It’s temporary, but it works for a while. Lance used to use it before he took tests or when he asked someone out on a date but that was high school. He now used it for more serious things like when he uploaded his first makeup video, or when his dance routines were picked apart by haters in the comments._ _ _ _ _ _

______He would never admit it, but what Lance struggled with most was his insecurity. He would always wonder if he was any good at dancing or if his fans don’t like his personality. Was he too pushy? Nosy? Flirty?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______No you’re fine Lance, you’re doing great._ __ _ _ _ _

________“We’re here.” Hunk’s voice broke Lance out of his thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Woah this place is huge!” Pidge exclaimed. “I didn’t know Allura was this loaded!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The mansion was huge. It had enormous glass windows covering almost every wall. The bushes were trimmed to perfection. The grass was all one even shade of green. Hell even the stones that line the walkway looked like they were cleaned daily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The trio thanked the driver and got out of the car. “Should we have brought something more classy then two six pack beers?” Hunk asked wearily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s alright. Allura’s chill remember? I think she just inherited a whole bunch of money when her dad passed away.” Pidge added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lance’s mood dropped slightly when she mentioned Alfor. Allura cried for weeks when he passed away from cancer. Lance felt so helpless at the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok then, shall we?” Hunk asked starting to walk up to the doorbell with Lance and Pidge in tow. Lance jogged up to the front door and shot his friends a charming grin right before he pressed the doorbell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We shall.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________\--------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith is sitting on the couch while Shiro converses with Allura and Coran. They arrived a bit earlier due to good traffic so they’re just waiting on the others to arrive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith glances around the house. He counts how many jewels are in a very expensive looking vase. He counts how many cars pass by in the window. He follows some fan accounts on twitter. Keith knows why he’s doing all this. Keith knows why he’s not over there with Shiro and the others. It’s because he’s waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He would never admit who he’s waiting for but he is waiting. He can’t wait to see those blue eyes and bright smile. He wonders what he would be wearing. Definitely something better than his gray shirt and black joggers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith looks up after this thought. He comes to the conclusion that everyone here is wearing something better than him. Allura’s wearing a flowy pink tank top with leather tights. Shiro’s wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. He’s also wearing his blue jeans that Keith is pretty sure he has worn to every social occasion they’ve been to. Coran was wearing a dark red shirt and blue jeans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith picks up his phone and texts Shiro._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________KH: _Am i underdressed? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Everyone's Dad: _ur fine don’t worry nobody cares what ur wearing _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________KH: _ok if you say so _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Everyone’s Dad: _why do u care? _  
Everyone’s Dad: _oh wait nvm i know why _  
Everyone’s Dad: _u want to impress a certain someone _________ _ _ _ _

____________________Keith glances up to glare at Shiro but he’s already smirking at Keith. Before Keith can type anything back the doorbell rings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Keith can you get that please.” Allura asks with her hands holding a stack of plates. Shiro raises a hand to stifle his laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah can you get that Keith. The others are probably here.” Shiro taunts Keith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sure thing.” Keith says through clenched teeth. He walks to the door and opens it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Keith’s eyes are blessed right when he sees Lance. He tries not to pay attention to how well his blue flannel matches his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hey,” Lance smiles and looks down at Keith. “You beat us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Uhhh yeah um traffic wasn’t too bad so yeah.” Keith says stepping aside to let them in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“We come bearing gifts,” Lance says holding up two six pack beers. “If you’re feeling up to it we could play beer pong or something after dinner.” Lance tilts his head down and grins at Keith. “You like beer pong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Keith tries to answer without stuttering. “Yeah sure.” He offers a smile that he thinks is probably the cringiest thing ever. Keith catches Lance turn red but writes it off as a trick of the light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok let's eat! I’m starving!” Allura exclaims pulling Shiro’s arm to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Everyone settles down at the table. Allura and Coran are at the ends with Shiro sitting next to Allura. Pidge sits next to Shiro and on the other side is Lance, Keith and Hunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dinner was spent with Pidge and Hunk exposing all of Lance’s embarrassing high school moments and Shiro explaining Keith’s emo phase in great detail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh my gosh Pidge had an emo phase too!” Hunk laughs almost done with this steak and mashed potatoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“HUNK! We agreed to never talk about that!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Everyone at the table erupted with laughter. Allura was covering her mouth with her hand over her heart hunched over the table. Shiro was choking on his food while Pidge was patting his back trying to keep him from dying. Lance was wiping tears from his eyes and Keith’s shoulders were bouncing up and down from so much laughter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Alright alright,” Pidge said a smile sprouting from her fake bitter expression. “Can we get our beer pong on or what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok let's clear the table then.” Allura said while picking up her plate and Shiro’s. Everyone started clearing the table while lance and Hunk got the beer and solo cups._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As soon as everything was ready they started picking teams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’ll let you guys know that I’m great at beer pong. I’ve won like hundreds of games.” Lance brags setting the last empty beer can in the trash can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Shiro rolls his eyes playfully at Lance’s comment. “Ok how about me and Keith and Pidge and Lance?” Shiro proposed after Allura agreed to sit out and whipped out her vlog camera. Hunk and Coran sat on the couch to watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh you’re going down, Team Pance dominated this game in our college days.” Lance said as he high fived Pidge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Team Pance?” Keith asked with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You know like our team name. Both are names put together. Like Destiel or Johnlock,” Pidge explained. “Yours can be Sheith.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok whatever,” Shiro chuckled. “Rock-Paper-Scissors for whoever goes first?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok.” Lance and Keith walked to meet and play for who went first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Keith threw rock which crushed Lance’s scissors and Lance threw scissors to cut Keith’s paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Shoot! Yes paper!” Lance’s hand covers Keith’s hand and he dies a little inside. The warmth disappears too soon and they're off to playing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The game is neck and neck all the way through until Team Sheith gets their second to last cup and each team has one more cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ok I got this.” Lance says to himself while everyone is anxiously waiting on the sidelines. He throws the ball high but it falls short on bounces of the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Shit! I almost had it! I was trying to get it up high so-” Lance is cut off when Keith lands the ball in the last cup with a _plop.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Like that?” Keith smirks and Lance thinks it’s the sexiest smirk he has ever seen. He turns away before everyone notices his blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Aw shit,” Pidge muttered. “We were so close.” They turn towards Allura’s camera and chug the beer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ok let’s go again but me and Hunk and Keith and Lance.” Pidge proposes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Hunk gets up from the couch, “I’m in. Team Punk for the win!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Alright guess Team Klance is gonna have to take you down,” Lance challenges. “Right Keith?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Keith replies, “Definitely.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It’s once again neck and neck but the stakes are way higher. Team Klance may have gotten way too cocky and bet $100 on the game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You can do this Keith. $100 is on the line!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Keith lines up his shot, Lance’s body is so close he could feel the heat radiating off it. Keith hopes he doesn’t mess this up. He tells himself he’ll pay $200 so Lance wouldn’t have to pay if they lose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Keith shoots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He scores._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“YES!” The two boys shout. “OH MY GOD TEAM KLANCE FOR THE WIN!” Lance exclaims as he wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and lifts him in the air. The two boys laugh and listen to the losing team curse and fetch their wallets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You totally saved my ass, man,” Lance thanks Keith and gently sets him down. “We are a good team.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The rest of the night is filled with drunk karaoke songs, most performed by Lance singing spanish songs that no one understands. Keith thinks it’s really hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Sadly, the night comes to a close and Keith and Shiro part with the rest of the group. The ride back is quiet but not the bad kind. Keith thinks of all the fun things hat happened that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He sighs dreamily and lays his head on the cool window. He drifts off to sleep as soon as he closes his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The last thing Keith thinks about before he falls asleep are five simple words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________'We are a good team.'___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on my last chapter. It was actually pretty surprising. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. have a great day!
> 
> P.S I was having trouble with italics, so if anyone was willing to help me with that that would be great. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first Klance fic. AHHHH I'm actually kind of proud of it? Anyways thank you I appreciate it.


End file.
